Mask
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Based on the episode of Brendan, Ste and Noah at the gay bar. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Based on the episode of Brendan, Ste and Noah at the gay bar. One-shot.

Mask

It's been a strange night all round. Brendan isn't used to places like this; filled with men, _gay _men. He isn't one of them, never will be. He sees the way Steven stares at him with complete wonder and confusion. He knows Brendan well enough by now to realise when he's playing a game, wearing a mask. He isn't sure the nice guy act is fooling him one bit. It's almost easier like this: pretending. When he pretends, he can almost forget what happened mere weeks ago. Fists connecting with flesh, warmth replaced with coldness. Blood. Bruises.

Instead he focuses on his goal: seducing Noah. The kid is easy, pliable but not in the way Brendan appreciates. He's old enough and experienced enough to know better and yet he's still drawn in, drawn in to the danger no doubt. Brendan almost wants to knock some sense in him; having Steven in your bed is no game or joke. Brendan wasn't kidding when he spoke about having high standards; he knows better than anyone how insatiable Steven is. This is why he's doing this; because the boy belongs with him, not this idiot.

There is a moment though, towards the end of the night. Brendan's done his part, danced with other men, made his mark on Noah. Steven's sitting off alone, glancing around the dance floor at his boyfriend who's chatting to a big group of lads. It's easy for Noah; he's used to this stuff. Brendan and Steven aren't the same as the rest, not by a long shot.

Brendan sweeps his arm across the bar, orders them two drinks and stares at Steven as he looks around the room, lost.

"Something wrong, Steven?" He asks, voice low and close. Steven jumps, shuffles away from him as though he's been electrocuted.

"No. Why would anything be wrong?" He replies, sulky as ever.

"Your boy over there seems to be having a good time," Brendan notes, casting his gaze over Noah once more.

"Unlike you, he knows how to work a crowd," Steven fires back. He's projecting, has to be. He's annoyed that Noah's ignoring him, simple as. And yet… "What are you even doing here anyway?" He adds, looking at Brendan finally.

"I told you. I want us to get along."

"Why though?"

Brendan shrugs, handing Steven his drink. "Why not?"

"That isn't an answer." Steven crosses his arms haughtily.

"Nothing gets past you, Steven," Brendan tuts, eyes scanning the area around them. "You wanna get out of here then?"

"What?" Steven practically yelps.

"I didn't mean…" Brendan starts, falters. Frowns to himself. "You wanna go outside a minute? Cool off?"

"Not with you, no." Steven turns away from him again, sipping at his drink.

"Steven," Brendan sighs, leaning in close. "I'm trying, okay?"

"Whatever," Steven smarts back, unmoved.

Brendan pulls away from him, admitting defeat for the moment.

A lad pushes their way between them at the bar, over zealous and immediately getting underneath Brendan's skin.

"Do you mind, mate?" Brendan says, still perfectly in control of himself.

"Not really," The guy laughs, shoots Steven a look. Does a double take. "Alright, gorgeous? Fancy a drink?"

Brendan's jaw twitches.

"You're alright, thanks. My boyfriend's the jealous type," Ste says smoothly. Noah is no longer in sight.

The guy is undeterred. He glances back at Brendan.

"This him? Doesn't look like much."

"Oh yeah?" Brendan leans forwards into the guy's personal space.

"Bren, leave it," Ste mutters, realising too late the nickname. He colours.

Brendan wants to, he really does, but he's being backed into a corner.

"How about you ditch granddad here and have a dance with me?" He's relentless; evidently has a death wish. He even goes as far as touching Steven's arm. Before he realises what's happening, Brendan has his arm twisted behind his back, face pressed into the bar.

"You wanna get lost, yeah?" Brendan growls into his ear. He can feel the fire burning in his blood, pounding in his ears. _Mine mine mine. _He didn't come this far to lose Steven to someone else. Again.

"Alright!" The guy shakes him off, brushing himself down before he retreats.

Steven comes suddenly into view, lips pressed together, eyebrows furrowed. He looks at Brendan, startled and all-knowing. Brendan re-arranges his face, slips his mask back in place but it's already too late.

Steven swallows, moves his hand to almost touch Brendan's on the bar. "I-"

Noah interrupts them then and Brendan realises once again what he's here for. He doesn't slip up again all evening. His mask remains.


End file.
